This application relates to a ladder system for use with a pair of spaced storage shelves in a store or warehouse. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,191, issued May 9, 1995, entitled xe2x80x9cDual Track Ladderxe2x80x9d, has been well received by customers. However, because of the orientation of the ladder and narrow aisles or aisleways provided in some stores and warehouses, some customers opined that the ladder was too wide and consumed too much of the width of the aisle. In certain cases, it was difficult for employees to get past the ladder, particularly when they were carrying packages or other objects. In one instance, local codes would not permit the use of the dual track ladder of the type shown in my patent.
The dual track ladder has been redesigned to include a feature that will permit it to fold out of the way against the rack or storage shelf when not in use. With such a feature, the ladder uses only a small part of the aisle width permitting easy access by employees to use the aisleway. Such feature meets local building codes and regulations.
In a disclosed embodiment of the present invention, a ladder system is disclosed for positioning a ladder in an aisle between a pair of spaced storage shelves which are positioned on the floor. An overhead track system is adapted to be attached to at least one of the storage shelves, with the ladder being mounted on the track system for selective movement in a longitudinal direction only or in a lateral direction or in both the longitudinal and lateral directions simultaneously.
The overhead track system includes first and second guide tracks, with the guide tracks extending in a longitudinal direction which parallel the shelves. The track system further includes a first rod extending in a lateral direction which is perpendicular to the shelves and between the guide tracks, with the first rod being coupled to the first and second guide tracks for longitudinal movement along the guide tracks.
In a preferred embodiment of this invention, a mounting bar is attached to the ladder, with pairs of spaced apart rollers being carried by the mounting bar. Pivot means are provided connecting the ladder to the mounting bar, with the pivot means being located on one side of the ladder. Latch means are carried by the ladder for engagement with the mounting bar, with the latch means being located on the other side of the ladder. With such a construction, the latch means when in an engaged position holds the ladder to the mounting bar in a latched position to permit the ladder to move along the rollers in the lateral direction between the storage shelves. When the latch means are disengaged from the mounting bar, this permits the ladder to pivot a or swing on the pivot means and to be moved against one of the storage shelves thereby decreasing blockage of the aisle between the storage shelves by the ladder. Thus, mounting the ladder in the manner described permits the ladder to be folded or turned and to be thereby moved against the side of the one of the storage shelves. Such a construction complies with local ordinances and regulations.
When using the ladder system of the present invention, a person rolls the ladder longitudinally along the storage shelves until one reaches a location which corresponds to the location where one wishes to remove from or store packages on the shelves. The ladder may be moved laterally to go around obstructions in the aisle or to position the ladder adjacent a particular shelf. In addition, the ladder may be pivoted to move over an obstruction or to facilitate movement of the ladder. Finally, the ladder may be folded to move the ladder against one side of a storage shelf thereby decreasing blockage of the aisle.